


One Step Closer

by Angy98



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, gabenath
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-15
Updated: 2020-05-15
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:27:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24198214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angy98/pseuds/Angy98
Relationships: Gabriel Agreste | Papillon | Hawk Moth/Nathalie Sancoeur
Comments: 4
Kudos: 48
Collections: GabeNath Book Club and Art Club Server





	One Step Closer

“ _Come to Hawkmoth’s lair. 6.30 pm._ ”

Nathalie started down at the text on her phone for a few seconds.  
It had been more than a week, now, since the _accident_ that almost took place between them.  
They had found each other on the verge of a kiss, but the woman had fought against herself and took a step back at the last moment, leaving the room with what felt like the lamest excuse ever.  
It would have been one of the things she wanted the most.  
But it would have felt so incredibly _wrong_ , if it had actually happened in those circumstances.  
He was still Hawkmoth.  
He was still aiming for those damned ring and earrings.  
He wasn’t actually wanting _her_.

That single moment was followed by more than a week of awkward distance and brief, hermetic verbal exchanges between the two of them.  
They hadn’t been so distant in years...

When it was time, Nathalie stood up from her desk and made her way to Emilie’s painting. Making sure no one would see her, the woman activated the secret passage.  
Nathalie brushed a wrinkle off of her blazer, glancing briefly at the Peacock brooch she had brought with her.  
_Just in case..._

As the lift descended, the woman fidgeted with the miraculous.  
Gabriel had been in distress for the whole time since that day, and the fact that it was probably regret what he was feeling made her sad. He’d never shown it, of course, being such a reserved person, but she could feel the whole extent of his inner turmoil through the brooch. To the point where she eventually had to take it off, unable to bear feeling him so troubled.

. . .

Gabriel was staring out of the big window in front of him when he heard the gears of the lift staring to hum.  
“I’m here”, Nathalie’s voice announced calmly once she was standing behind him in the dark dome. “Is there something you need me for?”

Gabriel didn’t reply. Instead, he walked up to the wall of the dome, sliding a hand down its metallic surface. “I’ve been... thinking hard, lately, and now I think I finally understand.” the man spoke after a sigh.  
“Take a look at this place, Nathalie” he then said, turning to the woman. “Because this is the last time either of us will enter this room.”

Nathalie blinked a couple of times, taken aback from the announcement. “What?”  
“It took me a while to figure it out, but now I know!” Gabriel walked back towards her, a rare sincere smile on his lips. “I finally understood what you actually meant, and the true reasons behind everything you did. Behind all the support you always gave me, your selfless loyalty and your words...”  
He felt her tense slightly as he gently took her hands in his. “And I realized that there were the same unconscious reasons behind some of my actions, too! It took me way too long, but I finally know just how much you _really_ mean to me!” his smile grew wider and softer as he stared in Nathalie’s beautiful, familiar blue eyes.

“There won’t be any more Hawkmoth”, Gabriel announced. “I’m determined to move on. For real, this time. But it will be hard, and...” He hesitated, looking away for a moment. “...I know I won’t be able to make it alone. I need your help. If... if you want to, that is!”

Nathalie remained silent, still surprised his words. “This is not a plan to get my hopes up and then akumatize me, right?” She finally spoke, her voice low and hesitant.  
“Of course not. I would never do this to you, Nath!” Gabriel exclaimed in return.  
_Wow. Do I really seem that bad of a person, in other people’s eyes?_

Then, he removed the dark purple brooch from his shirt, offering it to a very surprised Nathalie. “Here. I want you to keep it.”  
Her eyes observed the jewel for a moment, then moved back up to meet his own.  
“I know I’ve already asked you so much, but -“

“I will!” Nathalie smiled, and Gabriel could swear it was the warmest, brightest smile he’d ever seen on her face. Then, she closed the distance between them and wrapped her arms around him in a soft hug. “I will always be here for you!”  
Gabriel returned the hug, resting his chin on top of her head. “I love you”  
“I love you too.”


End file.
